¡Tómalo!
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: En un mundo tan grande y tan amplio debes tener muy claras las cosas. Puedes ser lo que quieras mientras que la sociedad te deje, así que deberás encontrar la forma de burlar a la sociedad. Yo lo hice con mensajes encubiertos. Están pagándome por dar a un montón de gente un mensaje ilegal. ¿No es esto una buena vida? ¿Tú también quieres tenerla? Pues adelante, encuentra el modo.


_"Todos nacemos primitivos, con el impulso de luchar. Va en nuestros genes, está grabado en nuestras almas pero hemos cambiado naturaleza por asfalto, árboles por rascacielos, hemos perdido el contacto con el instinto, con lo que somos, hemos perdido el don de la naturaleza, pero ¡pronto seremos liberados! ¡ya es hora de utilizar vuestro yo primario y así el poder de nuestro instinto! Nos vamos a liberar de esos grilletes que nos atan a gente que no amamos, a vidas que no vale la pena vivir. ¡Ahora vamos a tomarlo!"_

Te suelen vender el mundo como un lugar lleno de oportunidades, de que puedes cumplir todos tus sueños y metas, pero la cruda realidad es que está lleno de reglas y de gente insatisfecha con su vida que no duda en buscar nuevas experiencias como y donde sea.

Por eso existen los deportes extremos, los viajes, la droga, el alcohol, los asesinatos, el sexo... no todo es legal, claro pero sólo necesitas saber esconderte bien.

En el campamento yo todavía era un borrego de los miles y miles que habitan en este mundo, pero un borrego pensante, claro está. ¿Debía seguir con la vida que llevaba eternamente? ¿Por qué? No, yo tenía muy claro que cambiaría, que sería alguien, que dejaría un legado con el que me recordasen. Todavía no tenía muy claro cómo pero estaba seguro de que lo haría y yo siempre conseguía todo lo que me proponía.

Mi forma física no era la ideal, tenía sobrepeso pero aún así tenía a amigos delgados más idiotas que podrían cumplir mis exigencias. Nunca tuve muy claro el concepto de amistad, no sabía qué significaba. ¿Un amigo debía darte siempre la razón o por el contrario hacerte ver tus fallos? ¿En qué se diferenciaba pues un amigo de un conocido? Y si la amistad es incondicional, ¿por qué había amigos que no querían hacer ciertas cosas por ti? El concepto es absurdo. No lo entendía. Yo les daba un motivo para descargar adrenalina y ellos eran mis cabezas de turco. No había más.

Cuando empecé a conocer a Emily mejor me di cuenta que era perfecta para que lo planeaba. Podría llamarse intuición, pero estaba seguro de que no hablaría. Se llevaba mal con su padre, por lo que me había contado, él la culpar a a ella, no poseía a autoestima suficiente como para enfrentarse a una denuncia y en el campamento no la conocían lo suficiente como para notar un cambio en su comportamiento. Era la elegida. Charlé con ella todos los días queriendo reunir toda la información posible, asegurándome de que no hubiese cabos sueltos. Nadie al que pudiese acudir y entonces... pasó.

Le pedí a uno de mis amigos que se escondiera y la hiciese perder la conciencia. Previamente habíamos buscado un sitio poco apartado y había memorizado los horarios del campamento, además de que todos sabían que todos los días iba a charlar conmigo. Nadie la echaría en falta si nos retrasábamos un poco y ella no abriría la boca. Estaba seguro.

Durante el proceso me limité a observar mientras los grababa con ella. Me sentía poderoso. En cualquier momento podría ordenar que parasen y lo harían y aunque sabía que era peligroso guardar pruebas del delito, quería hacerlo. Quería que hubiese algo material que pudiese ver y tocar sin tener que invocar a mis recuerdos, además yo no salía, no había ni una sola prueba contra mi.

Cuando todo terminó, descubrí que el sexo era algo secundario, lo que realmente me gustaba era que la gente me obedeciese, pero no quería conformarme con mis amigos, quería que el mundo supiese mi nombre, no éste, sino otro que asumiría. Quería que mis enseñanzas llegasen a más y dejar mi legado en forma de órdenes encubiertas hacia ellos que las obedecerían sin ni siquiera saberlo. Manipular el libre albedrío a mi antojo.

No quería deshacerme de Emily. Me limité a extraerle una muestra de sangre y ocultarla en un colgante que llevaba por debajo de la camiseta oculto a miradas curiosas que no dudarían en arruinar mis planes si descubrieran su verdadero significado.

Emily superó mis expectativas. No me despreció, ni se apartó de mi. Es más, era la primera persona que estaba ahí para satisfacer mis órdenes, para darme todo lo que quisiera sin pedir nada a cambio. Era mi muñeca, una que se movía sólo con escuchar mi voz. Una que tratándola bien, duraría toda la vida.

La primera, así que decidí seguir un patrón en su honor.

Me puse en forma bajando de peso y me cambié de nombre. River Jordan. Jordan Chase. El campamento fue la muerte de Eugene Greer y el nacimiento de Jordan Chase aunque sólo mis más cercanos amigos y Emily sabían mi verdadero nombre a esas alturas. No quise destacar como Eugene porque ya planeaba mi futuro.

La filosofía que empecé a aplicar... estaba orgulloso de mis borregos y de cómo vitoreaban cada uno de mis discursos. Gracias, borregos. Me hacéis sentir hasta especial. Estar en el escenario animándoos y dando discursos... ahora entiendo por qué la adrenalina puede enganchar tanto. No soy capaz de renunciar a mi vida actual y pagaría cualquier precio para que nadie la arruine.

 _"¿Sabes lo especial que eres para mi?"_


End file.
